Desde el Comienzo
by Mina Linzbern
Summary: Misma historia, con la inserción de un nuevo personaje y todo lo que implica. ¿Cómo cambiarán los acontecimientos en la vida de Harry, Ron y Hermione si la existencia de un nuevo amigo se junta con la de ellos?
1. Chapter 1

Originalmente, este Fanfiction comenzó a ser escrito hace muchos años por otra autora, posteado en otro sitio. Recuerdo que me interesó mucho y hace pocos meses volví a buscarlo y me di cuenta de que no había sido continuado para nada.

Me dieron unas enormes ganas de ver como sigue esta historia que solo tiene dos capítulos escritos por la autora original. La cosa es que de tanto querer leer más, se me ocurrieron muchas cosas y tras obtener el permiso de la autora para poder continuarlo, me he puesto a escribir.

Este primer capítulo es de autoría original de la primera autora de esta historia.

 _Summary: Misma historia, en la que se inserta un nuevo personaje, junto a sus habilidades, problemas, conocidos y situaciones._

 **Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal, parte 1.**

El tren color escarlata recorría su camino sobre los rieles, a lo largo de un hermoso valle. El cielo estaba despejado y la agradable brisa veraniega entraba al pequeño compartimiento a través de la ventanilla abierta, refrescando a los dos chicos que lo ocupaban. Uno de ellos era bajito y delgado, de cabello negro y desordenado, con ojos verdes y brillantes detrás de unos lentes reparados con cinta adhesiva, mientras que el otro era más alto, flacucho, de cabello rojo y de rostro pecoso. Ambos charlaban, conociéndose mejor antes de llegar al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, haciendo que se voltearan hacia ella. Un tercer chico, de altura intermedia, cabello caoba rojizo y contextura un poco más robusta que la de los otros dos, los observó con sus ojos grisáceos antes de hablar.

\- Hola -. Saludó, sonriendo. - ¿Les importaría que me sentara? Este tren está repleto.

Harry y Ron sonrieron y asintieron, y el desconocido entró y se sentó junto a Harry.

\- Me llamo Neil, Neil Mason -. Se presentó el recién llegado, dándole la mano a Harry.

\- Harry Potter -. Se presentó el niño de lentes, y luego Neil se volteó hacia Ron, ofreciendo su mano.

\- Ron Weasley

\- ¿También son de primer año? - preguntó Neil. Harry y Ron asintieron.

\- Justo ahora estábamos hablando de a cuál casa nos gustaría entrar. - dijo Harry.

\- ¿Casas? - preguntó Neil.

\- Si. Ya sabes. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin -. Dijo Ron.

\- Lo siento. No sé de qué están hablando -. Se disculpó el chico de ojos grises. - La verdad no sé nada acerca de Hogwarts, apenas me enteré de que la magia existía hace un año.

\- Yo me enteré hace un mes -. Dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. - No tenía ni idea de que era un mago.

\- ¿También eres de padres muggles? -. Preguntó Neil, sonriendo. Harry negó con la cabeza.

El chico de lentes explicó su situación. Que sus padres, ambos magos, habían sido asesinados por el mago tenebroso más grande que el mundo hubiera conocido y que él había sido enviado a vivir con sus tíos muggles, que detestaban la magia y le habían ocultado todo acerca del mundo mágico.

\- No es extraño que no se sorprendiera al escuchar tu nombre -. Comentó Ron, entendiendo.

\- Lamento lo de tus padres -. Se disculpó Neil, apenado. - Yo mismo no conocí a mi padre. Mi mamá me dijo que murió un poco después de que yo naciera, y me dijo que él había sido un mago cuando cumplí los diez años, cuando realmente comprendiera que no debía decírselo a nadie.

También les explicó que su madre era una estudiante universitaria que se encontraba en un viaje al momento de conocer a su padre, y que después de que éste muriera había decidido regresar a Estados Unidos.

\- Fue a principios de éstas vacaciones que una profesora se apareció en mi casa para decirme que yo era un mago también y que tenía una vacante para asistir a Hogwarts -. Dijo Neil. - ¿Qué es eso de las casas?

\- Cuando entras a Hogwarts, te sortean dentro de una de las cuatro casas -. Explicó el pelirrojo. - Toda mi familia ha estado en Gryffindor, así que espero entrar ahí también, aunque entrar en Ravenclaw no sería malo. Pero si quedo en Hufflepuff, mis hermanos no me dejarán vivir tranquilo. Aunque, mejor en Hufflepuff que en Slytherin.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó Harry.

\- No hay ningún mago perverso que no haya estado en Slytherin -. Dijo Ron. - Quien tú sabes fue a Slytherin.

Harry y Neil escuchaban con atención, decidiendo que preferían entrar a cualquier casa menos a esa.

El tiempo pasó mientras ellos hablaban, hasta que escucharon que algo pesado se acercaba a través del pasillo. El rostro sonriente de una señora mayor apareció detrás de la puerta, ofreciéndoles dulces y bocadillos. Harry y Neil compraron un poco de todo, compartiendo con Ron a cambio de sus sándwiches. El chico de cabello castaño rojizo abrió una caja de grageas de todos los sabores.

\- Cuidado con esas -. Advirtió Ron. - Literalmente son todos los sabores. Están los típicos; chocolate, fresa, menta. Pero también hay riñón, hígado y tripas. Mi hermano George dice que una vez le tocó una de moco.

Con un poco más de cuidado, Neil y Harry escogieron una gragea cada uno y mordieron un pequeño trozo.

\- Pimienta -. Dijo Harry, tosiendo.

\- Ésta sabe a harina -. Dijo Neil, y miró al regazo de Ron. - ¿Tienes una rata ahí?

\- Si, ésta es Scabbers. Era de mi hermano Percy, pero a él le regalaron una lechuza porque lo nombraron prefecto. Es patética -. explicó el pelirrojo. - Fred me enseñó un hechizo para volverla amarilla, ¿les muestro?

Los otros chicos asintieron con emoción.

En el momento en que Ron iba a sacar su varita, tres chicos aparecieron en la puerta del compartimiento. Dos de ellos eran bastante grandes y gordos, de ojos pequeños y rostros estúpidos. El tercero, que iba al frente, era delgado y rubio, con un rostro puntiagudo. Los ojos del rubio se enfocaron en la frente de Harry antes de que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

\- Es cierto lo que dicen los rumores; Harry Potter entrará a Hogwarts este año. Éste es Grabbe y éste Goyle -. Dijo el rubio. - Yo me llamo Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

A Ron se le escapó una risita, lo que hizo que los tres intrusos se voltearan hacia él.

\- ¿Te parece chistoso mi nombre? - preguntó Draco, mirando al pelirrojo de arriba abajo. - Ni tengo que preguntarte el tuyo. Cabello rojo, pecoso, aspecto de pordiosero. Debes ser un Weasley.

A ninguno de los tres amigos les gustó la actitud del rubio. Draco volvió a voltearse hacia Harry, mirando también a Neil.

\- Algunos magos son mejores que otros, no querrán relacionarse con la clase equivocada -. Dijo Draco mientras les ofrecía una mano. - Yo puedo ayudarlos con eso.

\- Creo que se donde debo estar, gracias -. Dijo Harry, decidido.

\- Lo mismo digo -. Respondió Neil, apartando la mirada y tomando una rana de chocolate. El demostró su enojo en su rostro.

\- Mala decisión. Justo ahora nos íbamos a comprar algo para comer, pero veo que ustedes tienen bastante -. Dijo Draco, y sus dos amigos se adelantaron hacia los dulces. El más alto de los matones le arrebató la rana de chocolate a Neil, mientras que el otro se acercaba a la pila del lado de Ron. El chico de cabello caoba rojizo sujetó la muñeca de su agresor con una mano y la hizo girar hasta que el enorme chico soltó el caramelo, mientras que Scabbers se lanzaba al ataque y mordía el dedo del otro matón. Los dos abusivos, tomados por sorpresa, retrocedieron, y, junto a Malfoy, se retiraron al escuchar que unos pasos se acercaban.

\- Bien hecho -. Dijo Ron mirando a Neil. Éste se encogió de hombros.

\- En el colegio al que asistía en América siempre me molestaban porque creían que era raro. Era defenderme o dejar que abusaran -. Explicó. Harry sabía lo que se sentía. - Y veo que Scabbers no es tan patética.

La rata estaba de regreso en el regazo de Ron, durmiendo.

\- Es cierto, iba a enseñarles el hechizo -. Recordó el pelirrojo y sacó su varita. Había comenzado a recitar cuando una chica se apareció en la puerta.

\- ¿Han visto a un sapo por aquí? -. Preguntó la niña. Tenía el cabello castaño y aleonado, y unos incisivos un poco grandes, pero sus ojos denotaban inteligencia. - La perdió un niño llamado Neville y la estamos buscando.

\- No. Lo siento -. Dijo el chico mientras sonreía. Hermione sonrió, parecía algo avergonzada, y luego miró a Ron.

\- ¿Estás haciendo magia? Pues, vamos a ver -. Dijo la chica, mirando a Ron. El chico recitó unas cuantas palabras y apuntó hacia la rata con su varita, pero nada pasó. - ¿Seguro que es un hechizo de verdad? Digo, no funcionó. ¿O si? Claro que no he podido practicar ningún hechizo, pero me aprendí varios de los libros. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, por cierto.

\- Soy Neil Mason -. Se presentó el chico de cabello caoba rojizo.

\- Ron Weasley.

\- Harry Potter.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par, mirando directamente al chico de gafas, hablando un montón de cosas acerca de saber todo acerca de su historia y de que era un gran honor conocerlo. Hablaba tan rápido que apenas se le entendía, hasta que finalmente terminó y se levantó.

\- Ya estamos por llegar, será mejor que se cambien -. Aconsejó Hermione, antes de salir. - Por cierto, tienes una mancha en la nariz.

\- Wow… ella si que habla. - opinó Ron, haciendo que Harry y Neil asintieran mientras se limpiaba la suciedad del rostro.

Terminaron de ponerse el uniforme al tiempo en que el tren se detenía. Guardaron en sus bolsillos todos los dulces que quedaban y salieron del compartimiento, uniéndose a los demás para bajar del tren.

En medio de todo el alboroto, una voz grave se escuchaba sobre las demás. Un hombre estaba llamando a los de primer año.

\- ¡Ese es Hagrid! - Anunció Harry, entusiasmado. Ron y Neil lo siguieron hasta encontrarse con un hombre de más de tres metros de altura y que tenía su rostro apenas visible entre tanto cabello y barba. - Hola, Hagrid.

\- Hola, Harry. ¿Llegaste sin problemas? - preguntó el enorme hombre. - Vengan por aquí, los de primer año van a los botes.

El grupo de estudiantes de primero fueron avanzando hasta que llegaron a un gran lago de aguas oscuras. Abordaron unos pequeños botes, suficientemente grandes para ir en grupos de a cuatro, y todos juntos comenzaron a moverse hacia el enorme castillo que se veía al fondo. Notaron una silueta esperándolos en el muelle bajo el castillo. Los botes llegaron a la parte baja de la gran edificación y se bajaron de los botes.

\- Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall -. Saludó Neil, acercándose a la mujer de rostro severo que los esperaba. - Que gusto volver a verla.

\- Es un gusto verlo también, señor Mason -. Dijo la mujer, antes de dirigirse a todos. - Síganme.

Los chicos siguieron a la mujer hasta que llegaron a un gran par de puertas de madera, en donde la profesora se detuvo y se volteó hacia ellos.

\- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts-. Saludó la mujer. - El banquete de comienzo de año se realizará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ustedes ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Salón, deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una muy importante ceremonia porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasarán el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

Los chicos escuchaban atentamente. La profesora McGonagall tenía un rostro severo, lo que les indicó que era mejor demostrar educación.

\- Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos - continuó la profesora -. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos harán que sus casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier quebranto a las reglas, les hará perder puntos. Al finalizar el año, la casa con más puntos es premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que cada uno de ustedes sea un crédito para la casa que les toque.

"La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar en pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que se arreglen todo lo que puedan, mientras esperan. "

Los ojos de la bruja se detuvieron un momento en la capa de un chico algo regordete y de cara rosada. Era el que había perdido su sapo en el tren, se llamaba Neville Longbottom. También se fijó en la nariz manchada de Ron. Harry intentó alastar un poco su alborotado cabello.

\- Voy a regresar cuando estemos listos para ustedes - dijo la profesora McGonagall -. Por favor, esperen con calma.

Se retiró del lugar. Harry miró con nervios a Ron.

\- ¿Cómo hacen exactamente para seleccionarlos en las casas? - preguntó. Neil también miraba al pelirrojo.

\- Creo que es una especie de test. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era broma.

Harry se puso aún más nervioso. No sabía nada de magia… ¿cómo podría hacer un test frente a todo el colegio? Miró a Neil, también se le notaba un poco nervioso, pero Harry creyó ver un destello de emoción en sus ojos mientras escuchaba a Hermione Granger susurrar una interminable lista de hechizos que parecía haber aprendido. Unos minutos después, mientras esperaba a que la profesora McGonagall regresara, algo lo hizo dar un salto en el aire… muchos de los que estaban en la parte de atrás de la fila gritaron. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neil se voltearon, unos veinte fantasmas acababan de atravesar la pared de atrás, y se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando entre ellos, casi sin prestar atención a los de primero. Algunos de ellos se detuvieron a saludar a los chicos nuevos, deseándoles suerte en la selección hasta que una voz aguda hizo que los chicos volvieran a voltearse hacia las puertas.

\- La ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar - anunció la profesora McGonagall -. Síganme.

Pesadamente, los chicos se pusieron en marcha y atravesaron las puertas dobles, entrando en el Gran Salón. Varios de ellos jadearon, jamás habían estado en un lugar tan impresionante. Estaba iluminado por miles de velas que flotaban sobre cuatro grandes mesas, en donde el resto de los estudiantes estaban sentados. Las mesas estaban tendidas con platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del salón, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener, frente a los profesores y el resto de los estudiantes. Harry evitó las miradas de todos ellos mirando hacia arriba, conce notó el cielo nocturno. Escuchó a Hermione diciéndole a Neil: "Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de afuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts".

Los chicos vieron como la profesora McGonagall colocaba un taburete frente a ellos, y sobre él, un viejo, remendado y raído sombrero de punta, y todos notaron como el público en general contemplaba el sucio adorno. Por unos segundos, el silencio reinó en el interior del gigantesco salón, hasta que el sombrero se sacudió frente a ellos. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, a modo de boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar.

Los de primero estaban tan impresionados que apenas si le prestaron atención a la letra de la canción. Habló acerca de las casas de Hogwarts; de cómo Gryffindor era la que recibía a los valientes, osados y caballeros, de cómo Hufflepuff recibía a los justos y leales. De cómo Ravenclaw aceptaba la inteligencia y erudición como valores fundamentales, y de cómo Slytherin apreciaba la astucia y el no detenerse ante nada con tal de conseguir lo que se deseaba. Cuando el sombrero terminó de cantar, la audiencia que lo había escuchado estalló en aplausos.

\- ¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! - susurró Ron a Harry y Neil -. Voy a matar a Fred.

Harry y Neil sonrieron débilmente.

-Ciertamente es mejor que hacer un test en frente de todos -opinó el chico de cabello caoba rojizo. Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantó con un rollo de pergamino en sus manos.

-Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen -dijo-. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una chica de cabello rubio trenzado salió de la fila, se colocó el sombrero, que le tapó hasta los ojos y se sentó. Hubo una pausa en la que todo el salón estuvo en completo silencio.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! -gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha estalló en aplausos mientras la chica iba a sentarse a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Luego siguieron: otra Hufflepuff, dos Ravenclaw, un Gryffindor, un Slytherin, etc.

-Granger, Hermione.

La chica de cabello rebelde casi corrió al taburete y se colocó el sombrero con ansiedad.

-¡GRYFFINDOR! -gritó el sombrero. Harry y Neil notaron como Ron gruñía. Para cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero se demoró en decidirse-. ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Neville corrió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, olvidando por completo que aún tenía el sombrero en la cabeza. Tuvo que devolvérselo a un chico llamado Morag MacDougal. Luego, Malfoy, el chico rubio y antipático que habían conocido en el tren, se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato fue seleccionado para Slytherin; el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza antes de que se levantara del taburete y se dirigiera hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

-Mason, Neil.

Antes de dirigirse hacia el taburete, el chico miró a Harry y a Ron, sonriendo como diciéndoles "nos vemos en la misma casa". Neil se colocó el sombrero y se sentó en el taburete. Pasó bastante tiempo, tal vez un minuto o dos, antes de que la decisión se tomara.

-¡GRYFFINDOR! -gritó el sombrero. La mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió para recibir a su nuevo miembro, mientras el chico de primero iba a sentarse junto a sus nuevos compañeros.

Varios más pasaron hasta que por fin fue el turno de Harry.

-Potter, Harry.

Un jadeo general se produjo en el salón, y mientras Harry caminaba hacia el taburete podía escuchar los murmullos de los demás. _"¿En serio es Harry Potter? ¿El Harry Potter?"_

Luego de lo que quizás fuera la decisión más difícil, Harry fue escogido para Gryffindor, en donde fue recibido con halagos y afectuosos saludos. Nadie había sido recibido de esa forma tan calurosa. Harry se sentó junto a Neil, quien estaba sentado junto a Hermione, y le sonrió antes de voltearse hacia los pocos alumnos que quedaban sin casa. Un par de nombres después, fue el turno de Ron, quien también fue elegido como Gryffindor. Los tres nuevos amigos estaban ahora en la misma casa. Cuando la selección terminó, la profesora McGonagall retiró el sombrero y el taburete y fue a sentarse en su lugar en la mesa de profesores. Varios de los colegas se pusieron a hablar.

-Espero que el banquete comience pronto -comentó Percy, quien estaba sentado cerca de ellos.

-Me muero de hambre -convino Neil.

Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie, mirando radiantemente a sus alumnos, con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Bienvenidos! -dijo -. ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decirles unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están: ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizcón!

El gran salón se quedó en silencio.

-¡Muchas gracias! -dijo Dumbledore y se sentó.

Los estudiantes estallaron en aplausos y risas. Y luego se dieron cuenta de que sus platos y las fuentes estaban repletos de deliciosos platillos. Había para todos los gustos. Comieron hasta no poder más, sobre todo Neil.

-¿Cómo puedes comer tanto? -preguntó Hermione, cuando el chico iba por su cuarto plato. La chica había estado charlando con Percy sobre las diferentes clases, y Neil escuchaba con atención. Tanto para ella como para él, y para Harry, todo ese mundo era nuevo.

-Estoy creciendo -respondió Neil, mientras seguía comiendo. Luego de terminar su plato, finalmente dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato -. Ya estoy satisfecho.

En ese momento, los platos y fuentes fueron reemplazados por copas con helado, bandejas con pasteles y muchas clases de postres. Mientras Harry y Ron se servían, notaron como Neil miraba la variedad con indecisión.

-¿Estás de broma? -preguntó Ron. Neil se volteó hacia él, Harry y Hermione también lo observaban, al igual que la mayoría de los estudiantes que lo rodeaban. Tenía un plato lleno de postres.

-Nop. Están a punto de ver algo muy especial -dijo Neil, comenzando a comer algo de helado.

Al final del banquete, Neil había terminado con su selección de postres y mostraba el mismo rostro cansado que la mayoría de los estudiantes. El profesor Dumbledore les dio algunas indicaciones antes de mandarlos a la cama. Percy los condujo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor y luego todos se fueron a acostar, ansiosos por dormir después de un largo día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal, parte 2.**

-¿Ves a ese chico? -preguntó uno de los chicos en el camino -. El que está al lado del alto, pelirrojo.

-Junto a ese chico de cabello castaño.

-¿El de gafas? `

-¿Viste su cicatriz?

Esos murmullos habían perseguido a Harry desde que, al día siguiente, había salido de los dormitorios. Lo único que quería era que dejaran de hacerlo, en ese momento solo le interesaba encontrara su camino a las distintas salas de clases. En Hogwarts había centenares de escaleras, y todas cambiaban de lugar a su antojo. Había puertas que no se abrían a menos que se les pidiera amablemente o se les hiciera cosquillas. Y los fantasmas tampoco eran de mucha ayuda a veces, y era bastante molesto que atravesaran de pronto una puerta que uno estaba tratando de abrir y se deslizaran a través de ti. Era como recibir un cubetazo de agua fría. Sir Nick "Casi Decapitado" siempre estaba dispuesto a indicarles el camino a los jóvenes estudiantes de Gryffindor, pero Peeves, el poltergeist, siempre indicaba direcciones falsas y ponía trampas y bromas en las puertas y escaleras. Por el momento, los tres amigos tenían siete asignaturas; Transformaciones, Pociones, Herbología, Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Historia de la Magia y Vuelo. Y en ese momento intentaban encontrar el salón de clases de la profesora McGonagall.

-Les digo que es por acá -repitió Neil, apuntando hacia un pasillo a su izquierda -. En serio, chicos.

-Estoy seguro de que es por este pasillo -aseguró Ron, apuntando a un pasillo contrario -. Si quieres irte por allá, pues ve.

Harry y Ron siguieron la elección del pelirrojo, mientras que Neil se encaminó por su propio lado. Diez minutos después, Harry y Ron corrían a través de los pasillos del colegio, contando ya con un avanzado retraso, pero finalmente pudieron encontrar la puerta al salón de Transformaciones. Abrieron la puerta lentamente y entraron, aliviados de no encontrar a la profesora. Todos los estudiantes estaban sentados frente a sus pupitres, escribiendo algo en unos rollos de pergamino. Frente a todos ellos, sobre el escritorio de la profesora, había un gato moteado observándolos.

Varios de sus compañeros se voltearon hacia ellos cuando entraron. Entre ellos, Neil, quien estaba sentado junto a Hermione Granger. El chico alzó las manos y negó con la cabeza, con una expresión de "se los dije".

-Al menos la profesora no está aquí -dijo Ron, aliviado mientras se dirigía hacia un asiento vacío -. ¿Te imaginas cómo se hubiera puesto McGonagall?

El rostro de Neil se los dijo claramente. "No deberías haber dicho eso". En ese instante, el gato sobre el escritorio maulló y pegó un salto hacia los estudiantes retrasados, cambiando de forma hasta que la profesora McGonagall estuvo de pie frente a ellos. Harry y Ron palidecieron.

-Eso fue brillante -dijo Ron.

-Gracias, señor Weasley -dijo la profesora, severamente -. ¿Debería transformarlos a los dos en un reloj de bolsillo? Quizás así llegarían a tiempo.

-Lo siento, profesora -dijo Harry -. Este lugar es enorme y nos perdimos.

-Entonces los transformaré en un mapa -. Contestó McGonagall -. Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que ustedes aprenderán en Hogwarts. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no volver jamás. Ya están prevenidos.

Entonces movió su varita y su escritorio se transformó en un cerdo, impresionando a todos los presentes, justo como cuando había hecho su transformación de gato. Luego volvió a transformar el cerdo a su forma original. Todos estaban ansiosos por empezar, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría algún tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales. Luego de hacer unas complicadas anotaciones

La clase fue algo difícil, sobre todo para Harry, quien era totalmente nuevo en todo ese asunto de la magia, pero hizo todo lo que la profesora ordenó. Luego de unas complicadas anotaciones, la bruja le entregó un fósforo a cada uno y les dijo que intentaran convertirlo en una aguja.

Al final de la clase, solo Hermione y Neil habían tenido algunos avances. El fósforo de la chica mostraba un color plateado y tenía una punta no muy afilada, mientras que el del chico había cambiado su material de madera a metal. La profesora les había dedicado una sonrisa a ambos.

-¿Cómo supiste que era por ese camino? -le preguntó Ron a Neil.

-Había visto a Hermione ir por allí -respondió el chico de cabello caoba rojizo.

El pelirrojo giró sus ojos, gruñendo. Neil simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dirigieron hacia la clase que todos esperaban con más ansias; Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La clase del profesor Quirrell resultó ser casi una broma. Su salón de clases apestaba a ajo, y todo el mundo decía que era porque tenía miedo de que un vampiro que se había encontrado en un viaje apareciera para chuparle la sangre.

El viernes fue el primer día en que Harry, Ron y Neil lograron encontrar su camino al Gran Comedor para desayunar, sin perderse ni una vez.

-¿Qué tenemos hoy? -preguntó Harry.

-Pociones dobles con los de Slytherin - respondió Neil, sentándose en un puesto vacío. Se sirvió una taza de té y unas tostadas, para empezar.

-Snape es el jefe de la casa Slytherin, dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos… ahora veremos si es verdad -dijo Ron.

-Ojalá que McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros -dijo Harry. En ese momento, recibió un mensaje entregado por Hedwig. Hagrid lo estaba invitando a tomar el té durante su tiempo libre esa tarde.

Bajaron hacia la entrada a las mazmorras, notando el creciente número de estudiantes de Slytherin de primer año. Normalmente no veían grandes grupos de ellos. Entraron en el salón de clases y esperaron a que el profesor apareciera. Harry, Ron y Neil se sentaron en un largo pupitre, en el cual ya estaba Hermione. Ella y Neil comenzaron a hablar acerca de la clase que esperaban, discutiendo acerca de algunas cosas básicas.

-Pues ellos dos si que se llevan bien -le susurró Ron a Harry, quien asintió. La verdad era, según habían visto en clase de Transformaciones, que Neil y Hermione se parecían bastante. Ambos mostraban una curiosidad bastante grande, y unas intenciones de aprender que se notaban a lo lejos. Aunque claro que el chico se lo tomaba con más calma y no andaba memorizando cada párrafo de cada libro que debían utilizar, y tampoco se mostraba tan engreído como la chica.

La puerta del salón se abrió en ese momento y un alto profesor de nariz ganchuda y cabello negro y grasoso entró, abriéndose paso entre los pupitres hasta el frente del salón, en donde comenzó a pasar lista. Al igual que todos los profesores, Snape se detuvo en cuanto llegó a su nombre.

-Ah, si -dijo con suavidad -. Harry Potter, nuestra nueva… celebridad.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se rieron tapándose las bocas. El profesor terminó de pasar lista y se levantó, mirando a la clase. Sus ojos eran negros y fríos.

-Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y arte exacto de preparar pociones -comenzó -. Habrá muy pocos tontos movimientos de varitas aquí, muchos de ustedes van a dudar de que esto sea magia. No espero que entiendan la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores brillantes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos… Puedo enseñarles a embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte… si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro, mientras que Hermione estaba sentada casi al borde de su silla, ansiosa por demostrar que no era una alcornoque. Neil se mostraba tranquilo, prestando atención como en todas las clases.

-¡Potter! -gritó Snape, sorprendiendo al chico -. ¿Qué obtengo si agrego polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

-No lo sé, señor -respondió Harry.

-Vaya. Tal parece que la fama no lo es todo -dijo el profesor, con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro -. Vamos a intentar de nuevo. ¿Dónde buscaría si le pido que me traiga un bezoar?

-No lo sé, señor.

Hermione tenía la mano alzada desde la primera pregunta, y la agitaba en el aire para llamar la atención del profesor.

-Parece que no abrió ni un libro antes de venir, ¿verdad, Potter? -dijo Snape, negando con la cabeza, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro -. ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter, entre acónito y luparia?

Hermione saltó de su asiento, extendiendo su mano lo más que podía.

-No lo sé, señor. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe, ¿por qué no le pregunta a ella? -unos pocos rieron, pero el profesor Snape no parecía muy complacido.

-Siéntese -gritó a Hermione -. Para su información, Potter, asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra que se encuentra en el estómago de una cabra y que cura la mayoría de los venenos. En cuanto a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. ¿Por qué no están anotando todo esto?

Todos sacaron sus plumas y comenzaron a escribir.

-Y se le restarán cinco puntos a Gryffindor, Potter, por su descaro -dijo Snape, por sobre el ruido de las plumas.

La clase no mejoró mucho para los Gryffindors. Snape los puso en parejas para que mezclaran una simple poción para curar forúnculos. Se paseó por toda la sala, observando como pesaban ortiga seca y pulverizaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todos, salvo a Malfoy, que parecía agradarle. Aunque era más extraño que tratara a Neil de una forma más suave que a los demás, y Hermione, quien estaba trabajando con él, también se las vio más fácil que todos los demás (excepto Malfoy). Snape estaba justamente diciéndoles a todos que miraran como el chico rubio había hervido perfectamente a fuego lento los trozos de cuerno cuando una nube ácida de color verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se desparramaba por el suelo, quemando agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, todos los estudiantes estaban sobre los pupitres, mientras que Neville, quien se había bañado con la poción al momento de volcarla, estaba en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor mientras ampollas rojas aparecían en sus brazos y piernas.

-¡Chico idiota! -gritó Snape, haciendo desaparecer la poción con su varita -. Apuesto a que agregó las púas de puercoespín antes de sacar el caldero del fuego. ¡Llévelo a la enfermería!

Seamos siguió la orden de inmediato, y Snape fue directo a Harry y a Ron, mientras Neil ayudaba a Hermione a bajar del pupitre en la que se había subido.

-¡Potter! ¿Por qué no le dijo que no agregara las púas? ¿Acaso pensó que si él se equivocaba usted iba a quedar bien? Otros cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Harry se contuvo de responder, y una hora más tarde iba subiendo las escaleras con Ron y Neil.

-Anímate, él siempre le saca puntos a Fred y George. ¿Podemos ir a ver a Hagrid contigo? -preguntó Ron.

Cinco minutos antes de las tres, salieron del castillo y cruzaron los terrenos. Hagrid vivía en una cabaña de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un enorme par de botas de goma estaban afuera de la puerta del frente.

Cuando Harry golpeó la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, diciendo:

-Abajo, Fang, abajo.

La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta.

-Entren -dijo-. Atrás, Fang.

Los dejó entrar mientras luchaba por sujetar del collar a un enorme dogo negro.

Había un solo ambiente. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, un caldero de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de retazos.

-Siéntanse como en casa -dijo Hagrid, soltando a Fang, que se tiró contra Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas. Como Hagrid, Fang era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía.

-Este es Ron y él es Neil -dijo Harry a Hagrid, que estaba volcando el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo pedazos de torta.

-¿Otro Weasley, eh? -dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo al pelirrojo-. Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida espantando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque.

La torta casi les rompe los dientes, pero Harry, Ron y Neil simulaban que les gustaba mientras le contaban a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases. Los tres se fascinaron al oír a Hagrid llamar a Filch "viejo bobo" y manifestar sus deseos de presentarle a la señora Norris, la gata, a Fang.

Harry le contó acerca de Snape, pero al igual que Ron, él le dijo que no se preocupara, que al profesor no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos.

-Pero él parece odiarme.

-¡Tonterías! -dijo Hagrid-. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Él simplemente no simpatiza con nadie.

-Excepto por Malfoy -recordó Ron, y luego, frunciendo el ceño, añadió:-. Aunque trata a Neil mejor que a muchos de los de Slytherin. Es como si simplemente lo ignorara.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó el chico de cabello castaño rojizo.

-En clases criticó a todo el mundo, menos a Malfoy y a ti -respondió Ron-. Si bien no te elogió como a Malfoy, al menos no dijo nada malo sobre ti.

Ahora que Harry y Neil pensaban en ello, era cierto.

-Deben estar imaginando cosas ustedes dos-dijo Hagrid y se volteó hacia Ron-. ¿Cómo está tu hermano Charlie? Me gustaba mucho, era muy bueno con los animales.

Harry y Neil se preguntaron si Hagrid no estaba cambiando el tema a propósito. Mientras Ron le contaba a Hagrid y a Neil acerca del trabajo de Charles con los dragones, Harry tomó un pequeño recorte de El Profeta" que informaba acerca de un intento de robo en Gringotts. Ron ya le había mencionado acerca de aquel incidente, pero no le había dicho la fecha.

-¡Hagrid! -Exclamó Harry-. ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!

Esta vez, ninguno de los tres tuvo ninguna duda; Hagrid había evitado su mirada. Gruñó y le ofreció más torta. Mientras Harry pensaba acerca del acontecimiento, Ron, Neil y Hagrid siguieron hablando.

Más tarde, mientras regresaban al castillo con los bolsillos llenos de torta que fueron demasiado amables para rechazar, Harry pensaba que ninguna de las clases le había dado tanto para pensar como ese té con Hagrid. La bóveda setecientos trece, que él y Hagrid habían vaciado unas horas, había sido penetrada para robar su contenido. ¿Hagrid había sacado el paquete justo a tiempo? ¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Y Hagird sabría algo acerca de Snape que no quería decirle a Harry o a Neil?

Ninguno de los tres chicos habían creído que llegarían a conocer a un chico tan despreciable como Malfoy, ni siquiera Harry, que consideraba mucho menos desagradable a su obeso primo Dudley desde que había conocido al chico de Slytherin. Por suerte, los de primer año solo compartían la clase de pociones con los de Slytherin, por lo que no tenían que toparse tan a menudo con Malfoy, hasta que una noticia apareció en la sala común de Gryffindor, que hizo gruñir a la mayoría de ellos. Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el jueves… y Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderían juntos.

-Típico -dijo sombrío Harry-. Justo lo que siempre quise. Hacer el papel de idiota en una escoba, delante de Malfoy.

-No sabes si harás el ridículo -dijo Ron-. De todas formas, sé que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en Quidditch, pero apuesto a que es pura charla.

Todos los que eran de familias de magos tenían algo de experiencia sobre las escobas voladoras, excepto Neville. Incluso Ron podía contarle a cualquiera que quisiera oírlo acerca de la vez en que casi chocó con un planeador con la vieja escoba de su hermano Charles. Neil, criado en el mundo muggle, jamás habría pensado que una escoba pudiera volar, pero no se mostraba tan nervioso como los demás. Al contrario, lo llevaba con bastante calma y dejaba ver mayormente su excitación acerca de aprender a volar. Hermione Granger era otra que estaba tan nerviosa como Harry. Volar no era algo que se pudiera aprender de memoria de los libros, aunque lo había intentado. Durante el desayuno del jueves, había aburrido a varios con consejos sobre el vuelo que había leído en "Quidditch a través de los tiempos". Neville escuchaba atentamente todo lo que la chica decía, intentando aprender todo lo que pudiera ser útil para mantenerlo sobre la escoba. Neil era otro de los pocos que la escuchaba, pero por cortesía, y porque era a uno de los pocos de los que realmente se llevaba bien con la chica.

Por suerte para todos los que estaban ya hartos, Hermione fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo. Harry no había recibido ni una sola carta desde que Hagrid le había mandado el mensaje, y Malfoy si que lo había notado. A él siempre le llegaban paquetes con golosinas desde su casa, que abría malvadamente en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Mejor nada que tarea -opinó Neil, abriendo una carpeta que le había mandado su madre.

Ya llevaban más de una semana de conocerse, y se habían enterado de que la madre de Neil era una científica de alto grado en una empresa Farmacéutica multinacional del mundo muggle, y siempre se encargaba, incluso en vacaciones, de que él estudiara lo suficiente. Así que, además de todo lo que debía estudiar en Hogwarts, también debía estudiar lo que su madre le enviaba. El jueves de la semana anterior, le había enviado unos cuantos problemas de matemáticas.

-Ésta semana son problemas de química -anunció Neil, hojeando los documentos que le habían enviado. Harry y Hermione habían echado un vistazo a los problemas y se habían dado cuenta de lo avanzados que eran para alguien de su edad. Hermione había podido resolver varios, solo para entretenerse, pero Harry, si bien conocía la teoría, no había podido resolver ni uno solo. Ron, por su lado, jamás había visto nada semejante. Neil les había dicho que su madre había obtenido su doctorado en bioquímica a los dieciocho años, y que todos siempre la habían considerado como un genio. Harry pensaba que quizás fuera por eso que él era tan rápido para aprender, ya que se le había enseñado desde pequeño a estudiar de una forma correcta, y que había heredado la inteligencia de su madre.

Neville recibió un pequeño paquete, del cual extrajo una pequeña bola de cristal, del tamaño de una pelota de golf.

-¡Es una Recordadora! -Dijo Neville-. Abue sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te olvidaste de hacer. Se toma así y si se vuelve roja es que… oh.

La esfera tomó súbitamente un color escarlata.

Neville estaba tratando de recordar lo que había olvidado cuando Malfoy, que pasaba junto a la mesa de Gryffindor, le quitó la Recordadora de las manos. Harry, Ron y Neil se pusieron de pie de un salto, ansiosos por tener una excusa para pelearse con Malfoy. O al menos en el caso de Harry y Ron era así; Neil simplemente se había levantado para igualar el número de oponentes. Antes de que algo más pasara, la profesora McGonagall, quien detectaba problemas más rápido que cualquier otro profesor, apareció junto a ellos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Malfoy me quitó mi Recordadora.

Con aire despectivo, el Slytherin le regresó la Recordadora a Neville.

-Sólo la miraba -dijo antes de marcharse, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle.


End file.
